Fable The Lost Chapters: Good vs Evil
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: The Lost Chapters of Fable. Evil is rising in the land of Albion. Will a new Hero be able to conquer that evil and discover the secrets of his lost past?


_A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first Fable fanfic. I've been a nut for the video game, but my parents won't let me get the other two. -.- This story really is basically the video game, but in written form. It delves into the Hero's feelings and thought more than the game does and it might have subtle differences from the storyline, since the game is an RPG. There will also be a twin story to this called Fable The Lost Chapters: Rising Evil. It's basically the same besides the fact that the Hero in that story had decided to follow the path of evil. The narration that is the major cut scenes will be in italics. So without further adieu, I present to you, Good vs. Evil!_

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius who invented this game. Sadly. I'm just an anti-social girl who sits in her room all day and writes and plays video games.  
**

**Chapter 1: Theresa's Birthday**

_Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small town of Oakvale, unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. Here lived a boy and his family. A boy dreaming of greatness. Of one day being a Hero. Sometimes he imagined himself as a noble knight... Or a powerful wizard. And other times he dreamt he'd be an evil warrior. But in all his dreams of greatness, he could not possible imagine the power of the destiny that lay before him._

"Come on! Wake up!"

Tybalt felt himself being shaken awake, a strong, but gentle voice caressing his eardrums. His eyelids fluttered open, adjusting to the bright sunlight. His father, Brom, stood over him a small smile tugging at his pink lips. His brown hair stuck up in odd angles and he appeared to be sweating. He must've bee hard at work while he was snoozing.

"Daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother; mind always wandering. Well, let it wander off to find your sister, will you?"

Tybalt gave a loud sigh and his shoulders slumped. Why did _he _have to go and get his sister?

Brom seemed to ignore his lack of enthusiasm, "She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Remember, you haven't gotten her a birthday present yet."

Tybalt groaned. How could he have forgotten? Theresa wouldn't stop talking about her birthday for the past few days. It was completely nonstop. It must have just slipped his mind...

"Don't tell me you've forgotten to get her one? Well I'm not bailing you out this time, son."

"But dad... I don't have any money!" He exclaimed, trying to get him to see where his problem was.

Brom raised and eyebrow and looked up to the sky for a moment, something he always did when he was thinking, "Hmm... I'll tell you what. I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale. That should be enough to buy her a present."

Tybalt snorted. Yeah right. He doubted he'd be able to find even one good deed to do. Everyone was always playing the Hero in Oakvale; running around and doing good deeds for everyone else, as if this would somehow help their lives. Brom gave him a rather stern look.

"Now get moving and stay out of trouble!" Brom shooed Tybalt away with a playful swish of his hand and went inside.

Tybalt turned around and surveyed Oakvale. The bright stone and wood houses almost blended in with this brightness of the sun. As a light breeze blew, the grass tickled his ankles, reminding him not to fall into a stupor once more. Rubbing his eyes, he headed downhill to the center of the town. A couple of guards dressed in dark blue uniforms walked around, stopping occasionally and looking for any trouble. A few townsfolk were striding about, doing their business and shopping. A little girl with long black hair is crying not too far off.

Tybalt decided that this could be an opportunity to perform a good deed. He walked up to the little girl and smiled kindly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The little girl looked up at him, continuing to sob, "I've lost Rosie! And I can't remember where! Her stuffing needs changing today and I can't find her! Please help!"

Tybalt nodded, "I'll help you."

The girl looked a little bit more joyful, "She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue patch on her back. Thank you for helping!"

He gave a small smile, "It's no problem."

He then left the little girl to see if e could find Rosie the teddy bear. He noticed a Trader, with a _very _large and curly mustache. He laughed slightly, but decided it would be good to ask him if he had anything he could buy for his sister. He jogged over, the Trader seeming to know he as going to come before he did.

"Hello lad! I'm a Trader! I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially to fine folk like your good self. Some little girl I saw said that you have a sister, and it's her birthday. And it seems you haven't got her a present yet... It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here. Guaranteed to put a smile on any sister's face, for only three gold pieces. Would you like them?"

Tybalt blinked. This guy talked way too much. All he had to do was ask if he wanted to buy something, but he went on rambling.

"I would actually... But I'm short on funds. Can I come back later and get them?" He asked.

"Sure, sure! But hurry now! I might eat them myself!"

With a sigh, Tybalt turned around to continue and search for the teddy bear, eventhough he hadn't really started. Before he could begin his hunt again, a blonde man with a shaved hairdo came running up to him. It looked like he was getting lucky with the good deed thing.

"Oh thank goodness! Listen, lad, could you do me a favor? I've got to... er, you know, answer a call of nature. Stay here and watch my stock for me, there's a good lad! Just stand between those two stack and don't move!"

Tybalt had a feeling his 'call of nature', wasn't really one. Shrugging to himself, he nodded. "Sure."

He looked relieved, "I'll put in a good word for you when I get back. Right- won't be long!"

The man ran off in an unusually fast pace for someone his age. Tybalt went and stood in between the two stacks of his stock. He scuffed the ground with his sandals boredly, hoping that the man wouldn't take long. He sort of felt strange that even though he grew up in Oakvale, he didn't really know many of the other townsfolk's names. He was usually the one to stay inside the house, dreaming of one day becoming a warrior, reading books on the Guild of Heroes, and drawing little sketches of some of the greatest Heroes of this age.

His sister, Theresa, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was just like the rest of the townsfolk here. Running around, playing the Hero and doing good deeds for everyone. Making friends where ever she went... When she wasn't off with some of her friends or playing the Hero, she was usually running around and dancing in the field by the Barrow Fields gate. She was so carefree when she did this, singing to herself and sometimes talking about the crazy dreams she had.

Tybalt looked down to see a little black-haired boy looking at him.

"My cousin says that the barrels in these warehouses might have stuff in them! Quick! While he's away, smash his barrels up and see what's inside!" He said excitedly, hoping he would help him.

Tybalt scuffed his sandal on the ground. It was quite a tempting offer. There could be a bunch of cool stuff in hose barrels... But there was the catch. There _could _a lot of stuff. There _might_ be stuff in the barrels. Why risk it when he really needed the money for his sister's present?

"Unless you're too scared! Unless you're just a big, blubbing girl!" The boy mocked.

Tybalt shot a glare at the little boy. He wasn't helping at all. He sat down on top of one of the boxes and looked down at the ground, waiting. The boy continued to call him names and tempt him. He was just about to tell the boy to go away when blonde man came running back.

"Excellent! Thanks, lad, you've done me a big favor! I'll let your dad know what a splendid watchman you made!"

"It wasn't a big deal... Thanks," Tybalt mumbled before jogging off. He still had to find the blasted teddy bear and one more good deed to do.

He passed a woman muttering something that sounded like, "Where's that filthy layabout husband of mine?"

Not wanting to get involved with that, he continued past her and up to the bridge. He noticed two boys, one older than the other. The younger one was cowering and near tears. The older one seemed to be bullying him. Tybalt made his way over. The little boy squeaked.

"Get him off me! Please help! He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him! But you look strong! I bet you could scare him off for good!"

Tybalt nodded and turned around. This could either sit good or bad with his father.

"Why are you beating up these kids! They haven't done anything to you!" He growled.

The boy snorted, "Because. I get money from them. Plus he was playing with my little sister."

Before the boy could react, Tybalt had landed a few good punches on him. The little boy behind him was cheering.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone! Just please don't hit me again!" He ran off like a scared little puppy.

Laughing, he turned back to the little boy.

"Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you."

"It was nothing," Tybalt assured.

"Here, I'll let you look after Rosie. She'll be safe with you!" He handed him the teddy bear. Just as described, the little furry bear had a blue patch on its back.

"Ok. I'll take good care of her."

Tybalt turned and scanned the area for the girl. He finally spotted her and jogged over.

"I've found her!" He gave the tiniest hint of a smile.

"You found Rosie! Thank you so much!" The girl leaped up and hugged him tightly.

Tybalt shifted awkwardly, "It wasn't a big deal..."

She pulled away and smiled brightly, looking down at Rosie, "Come on, Rosie. Let's change your stuffing..."

Feeling relieved, Tybalt went back to his house. His father was sitting on the steps. When he saw him, he stood up.

"I heard about your heroics today. Well done, lad. Here's your reward for those good deeds." Brom fished out three gold coins from his pocket and handed them to Tybalt.

"So. Have you got enough money for a gift for Theresa?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go and get it and then I'll go find her. Thanks dad," He gave his dad a smile and then sprinted off to see if the Trader was still here. He was standing in the same spot he was earlier.

"You're lucky I still got these sweets! Quickly. Give me three gold pieces now and they are yours."

This guy was way over dramatic. Tybalt handed the man three gold pieces and took the box of sweets from him.

"Young sir, they're yours. Wish your sister a happy birthday from me now, won't you?"

He nodded, "Thank you."

Pft. Like he really was going to send a happy birthday message to his sister from a stranger. He passed the muttering woman again and neared the field. He saw his sister dancing around and singing. With a sigh, Tybalt entered the field. His sister smiled mysteriously.

"Hello little brother! I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is, like you did last year... I'm sorry if I woke you last night. It was another of those dreams. I was standing in this field when something happened, but I can't remember what. Never mind that though. I'm still waiting for my present."

Tybalt nearly rolled his eyes. His sister was always having these strange dreams. She just happened to have one last night and woke him up. It was quite annoying. But since it was her birthday, he wasn't going to complain about her waking him. He handed her the box of chocolates and her eyes lit up. She smiled.

"I knew you were going to bring me chocolates. It's just like my dream. Come on. Let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!"

Tybalt gave her a weak smile and headed over to the gate to the field. Just when he reached it, Theresa froze.

"Wait! There's something wrong..."

And then it happened.

* * *

**A/N: Heya. I hope you guys liked it! I don't really have much of an author's note except for the fact that since you only really know the main character as 'The Hero of Oakvale', I gave him a proper name. I just looked up medieval names and Tybalt was there. Though it was cool. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please pop a review if you liked it! :D And sorry if this is too short. But would you rather have a long chapter with pointless things added in or a short one with just the right amount of action? ;D  
**

**Morgan **


End file.
